A NEW BEAGIN
by MARTIN0x0
Summary: Martin and Max are protected of timeline but now face new threat that can not face a alone. Now getting people for different worlds to fight this new threat but it won't be easy Ichigo, Ioune, Naruto, Hinata,and Luffy will have to go through train to fight this new evil. But Martin has serect that may be end of timeline


0x0 Martin «writer»  
Titled. [A NEW WORLD]  
Ch. 1 "I don't know man, this doesn't look good"said Max "We have no choice it the only way to stop this new evil"said Martin as pull out his sword it turn black an poke hole in mid air where rip through a timeline where three world laid (Bleach World, Naruto, and One Piece) Max look at the three worlds and turn to Martin "Fine then, so where do I go and who to get"said Max "I want you to go Kanoho an get Naruto and Hinata this such be good time where war over after that ahead to is time get Luffy"said Martin "What about you"said Max "I will get Ichigo and Ionue but get these two it not easy task"said Martin "Why said that"said Max "In timeline the battle between two rival has not start yet and soul society as be under attack, so getting Ichigo come with me not go to be easy"said Martin "No kindling"said Max. As Max power up he zipped right cross night sky in to first one Martin put sword away and begin flying in to third timeline. Max appear in a forest south of Kanoho Max look around to see someone spot him but no one is around Max start to walk to path that lead to Kanoho as got was old woman carrying a box full of food Max walk up to old woman "Sorry to trouble you but are you ahead to Kanoho"said Max "why yes young man just keep ahead that way and you will reach the village"said the old woman "thank you, may I compete on your journey"said Max "sure why not I need someone protect me for thrifts"said the old woman. As old woman stop the cart she approach guards at the gate "Hi there I want go to village,me and my friend"said the old woman as Max wave his hand at the guards " Sure I need take your name and where you come for"said guard "Ok then"said the old woman she went first then guard walk up to Max "uuuuhh...what if we don't have a home village"said Max "write your name I have someone escort you to Hokage"said guard "Ok" as old woman pass through she wave at Max as he wait there then someone appear in front of the gate "Here to escort the citizen to the Hokage"said the masked man Max walk toward him and ahead in to the village. Max meet up with Hokage "I see you don't come for any village here"said Kaidensi "Yah so I how get in"said Max "It very easy you just have to enlist in are village and you can go to any village you want"said Kaidensi "o right"said Max Kaidensi pick up a pieces of paper "Here hold this"said Kaidensi as handle the paper it start to writer data on it about Max and his picture on it "Here you go"said Max Kaidensi look at the paper "I see you have a high level of chakra, even to match tail beast"said Kaidensi "O I just workout a lot you see"said Max "Well l guess were done"said Kaidensi he then put file away then gave Max a handshake an Max walk out the room then guard mask look at Kaidensi "He strong just enough to wipe out whole village ten time what pain did"said masked man "But why"said Kaidensi with a sirius look Max walk around the village he look to see if Naruto or Hinata was to be spot then for a quarter of his eye see Hinata pick up some clothes Max walk over to Hinata "I see you like purple clothes"said Max Hinata turn around to see stranger who was talking to her look in to his eyes Hinata start to feel love in her heart "Yes I do it represent are clan bakugan eyes and how pretty there are"said Hinata with a bright smile as Kiba was walking by he notice Hinata smile on her face but couldn't tell who was the stranger talking "I was looking for a person name Naruto"said Max "I about to go to his place to drops off some food to him when I finished shopping"said Hinata as she turn her head to looking at cloths on sale "I got news for him"said Max "ok just let me finish here"said Hinata.

Ch. 2 As Hinata finish shopping Max walk with her as he hold her bags for her see she know Naruto at Max in his Head | I still have convince Naruto and Hinata to come with me | "There he is, Naruto-kun" said Hinata Naruto turn his head away for Kiba to see Hinata wave her hand and Max back of her Naruto installing build rage through Max on what Kiba told him Naruto walk toward they then pass Hinata an grab Max "What you think you doing to her, making Hinata thinkng she weak"said Naruto thrown Max on the dirty floor "Stop Naruto-kun what thinking your doing"said Hinata "Hinata he force you to bring you here to me"said Naruto as Max stand up Hinata got in front Max as soon as Naruto about punch Max he stop his hand for hurting Hinata "He be helping me all this time, I want you to meet him Naruto-kun"said Hinata Naruto pull hand back then on his head "Well Kiba said he sent high level of chakra for him"said Naruto pointing at Max "And over heard you guys talking and smiling at him"said Naruto Hinata look at Kiba with scary eyes then look back at Naruto "No I was not over power, he just seem his nice guy"said Hinata with warm smile that make Naruto blush a little Max walk forward to Naruto Hinata put down her arm "I see we got that clear up, I want to talk to you Naruto and you Hinata"said Max look back to Hinata then to Naruto "My brother sent me here to get you two to help us, but it seemed that train first before I get Luffy"said Max "What you mean and whose Luffy"said Naruto "The timeline of a new reset is about to begin, and this new evil want it to stop it forever"said Max Naruto look at him crazy at first but he tell the sirius look on his face "Will if about save other world then I will help"said Hinata "If Hinata going then I going to"said Naruto "Good we meet at the Hokage tower "said Max. After noon came Max was stand over Kaidensi well knowing the situation Hinata walk through open door showing Naruto be kind to Hinata she look Kaidensi step forward follow by Naruto "Naruto and Hinata I want you to train with Max for three moths and no distance for here"said Kaidensi Naruto about to yell "Yes sir"said Hinata Naruto was cut off "We have a place to stand I already talk to Hokage and Hinata's father so pack your thing meet me here(Max show a map on the table) at 7:00pm tonight"said Max an quick walk out the room moon came with bright glow Naruto was leading in front Hinata just looking at Naruto's hair in the back Naruto was aware when Hinata look at him but he don't know when talk to Hinata "Where near the spot where to meet"said Naruto flash a grin look at Hinata. Naruto show a house an look like a doiji and more rooms Naruto walk inside to be greet with Max In kibo fighting uniform "Welcome to my doiji home you guys with be sleep together in same bed in right side don't worry it big or do guys want to train"said Max "Yes"said Hinata "Put your bags here and follow me"said Max Naruto drop off his bag and Hinata's. Max walk down to west side of doiji where laid out to be a big grass area for training grounds Max stop away for Naruto and Hinata and look back toward they "We start by force on chakra alone"said Max then start to glow affect the surrounding around him and seem that he was cracking the ground behind his feet and stop Naruto was amazed by his chakra something he never see before Hinata wait for orders Max claim down his power "How you do that"said Naruto "LISTEN UP we first use our basic skills of chakra an amplify that to 100 times over the limit"said Max " How do that or where?"said Hinata "Smart girl it not where it in"said Max Hinata notice it in the room there little light of the Sun about to turn night time "You see in sky were Sun is shinning it show how much your chakra is boost up or well control Sun right now seen noon but at same time it dark. Well your guys object is to train to together keep it night in here first then sunny when you finish."said Max "That it"said Naruto "You right but one thing."said Max "Naruto-kun is keep Sun up"said Hinata "Correct are keep it night so you guys get the train"said Max "You want us to mix are chakra together in order to do that you train in here so we can"said Hinata Naruto look at Hinata on how much Hinata knew for listening "Well I see thing are cover here you guys such get start"said Max and walk out the room Naruto sat on grass floor strange up and close his eyes Hinata did same as they force on controlling there chakra

Ch. 3 Martin arrived in the town of Karakura Martin walk out of corner then blend in with society as Martin walk around to look for a map a girl bumped into him drop her glass on the floor "Sorry"said girl "It no problem I should look where I was going"said Martin then pick up the girl's glass an put on her face then Martin notice girl "Are you friends with Ioune"said Martin "Yah why you have love letter for her pretty boy"said Chizuru "No I just need to speak to her"said Martin then felt a high level of pressure rise up in air "Why need to speak her, I am Ioune friend what have to say said t-"said Chizuru after cut off by Martin look in his eye "Never mind I wait until Ioune show up"said Martin "She with Ichigo and her friends"said Shizo in calm voice "Guess be ahead there"said Martin then disappeared in the coward Chizuru turn to look if he was there |I guess he was one of Ichigo's friends in soul society| Martin was flying cross the sky toward pressure was coming for when black guesto was cutting sky Martin see Ichigo down ground when he reach him and float down to him Ichgio turn around to see Martin land "Who are you one of they too"said Ichgio as he put guard ready to fight everyone stand back of him Martin pull out his sword then see Ichgio flash step toward him hit Martin sword in the middle as metal mash to together creating a sound of collision between swords Martin was still put open his sword when Ichigo push forward sent Martin flying in the air with dust cover him Martin flash step to clear view to see Ichigo fire off a guesto tange in front him Martin stop with sword and cut in half Ichgio flash step behind him Martin quick blocked on came sword


End file.
